Orange Blossoms
by blindPhotographer
Summary: PROMPT: Don't imagine Beca buying Chloe flowers after work but by the time she gets home because of all of the traffic. she goes to give Chloe the flowers but most of them are dead from water loss. (Beca bought the flowers at Luce's flower shop from Imagine Me and You.)


PROMPT: Don't imagine Beca buying Chloe flowers after work but by the time she gets home because of all of the traffic. she goes to give Chloe the flowers but most of them are dead from water loss  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Becca rushed in the quaint flower shop after a hectic day at work, determined to buy the best bouquet of flowers her wife had ever had (as of late, that is).

"Luce?Luce! Come over here! I know you're back there banging Rachel! C'mon!"

The back door tinkled and Luce traipsed in, looking as she had had been banging Rachel.

"Becca! What a surprise! Its been three months since the wedding,yeah?"

"Right...yeah...you're looking good. Covering up those hickeys would be better..."

"Right." the British woman chuckled, adjusting her collared shirt. "So what brings you by?"

"Yeah. I'm in a rush. I need a flower that says 'ilove you forever', like , 'I don't say much but I love you forever."Becca smiled wistfully."Its for Chloe." She added in afterthought.

"Who else would it be for?" Luce grinned then bit her lip in contemplation then brightened up almost immediately. "Aha! You're lucky. These just came. Orange blossoms. They mean eternal love."

"Perfect! Chloe loves anything citrus. And blood oranges remind me of her hair. And she's like a blossom from heaven."

"What's this all about then?" Luce wondered out loud as she got a bouquet ready (gagging inwardly at Becca's impromptu love speech), the flower paper crinkling as she got some orange ribbon to secure it.

"Its been a hundred days. A hundred days of marital bliss." Becca smirked, without a trace of sarcasm.

"Who are you and what have you done to Becca?" A giggle came from the back door as Rachel made her appearance.

"Hey babe! Took you long enough." Luce chided good naturedly as she handed Becca the flowers. "Remember, these are 'blossoms', much more delicate than ordinary cut flowers. Get them to some water immediately."

"Got it. Cool. Put the water in flowers asap! Alright, bye!" Becca winked "continue shagging if you must!" She laughed as Luce playfully pushed her out the shop and flipping the shops sign to 'close'.

"Oh Becca! Don't forget our engagement party this Saturday!" Rachel reminded her through the glass door.

"Will do!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Becca groaned as she beat her forehead on the steering wheel repeatedly. The traffic was beyond horrible. She'd been on the road for almost three hours now and she was nowhere near her home. Had she walked the four miles, she would've been home an hour ago.

Her phone beeped beside her and giving it a quick glance, she saw it was from her lovely wife.

 _"Dinner is getting cold babe. Just wanted you to know. I know how the traffic is at this time. Love you! xoxo"_

Despite her frustration, Becca smiled and eased into her seat to shoot a reply to Chloe.

 _"Nearly there babe. Just fifty more years. xxx"  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few minutes of texting back and forth, the traffic finally lifted and Becca just managed to drive home without fainting from hunger since she was on the road for almost four hours. She didn't bother to check the flowers she bought as she grabbed them and hurriedly stepped into their cozy abode.

She found Chloe sitting on the dining table watching some cat videos on her phone and the forgotten dinner just across her.

"Babe, hey, I'm so sorry for being late." Becca kissed her on the cheek, handing her the bouquet of orange blossoms. "I bought some flowers from Luce for you…."

"Hmmm…I don't remember ever rejecting your love." Chloe mused affectionately as she peeked what was inside the paper wrapping.

"Huh? What? No…Luce said it meant….it was…eternal…love…" Becca stuttered, confused. Did Luce mixed up the flowers?

"Ah…so these are meant to be orange blossoms, huh?" Chloe giggled at the look on Becca's face as she unwrapped the flowers and showing her a bunch of withered flowers.

"How did those-? But they were pretty! As pretty as you!" Becca had her face in her hands in mortification of giving her wife dead flowers. "It was supposed to be our first 100 days as a married couple too…." She groaned.

"Ah crap. The water. With the blossoms and shit." She mumbled through her fingers.

"Yes hon, blossoms are more delicate than cut flowers. They needed water immediately." Chloe crooned, unconsciously repeating what Luce said a few hours earlier. She placed the flowers aside and stood up, hugging her wife closely.

"So tell me how are Luce and Rachel?"

"They're reminding us of their engagement party…uhmm… Saturday." Becca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and resting her head on her wife's shoulder, inhaling the citrusy scent that is her wife.

Chloe hummed. "One hundred days huh?"

"Yeah, one hundred days has sort of a deep meaning in Asia and is sort of a sign that we will make it into our first year with good fortune… Just basically we're celebrating our first 100 days of…providence?"

"How articulate of you Mrs. Beale-Mitchelle." Chloe chuckled. Her wife had matured into this wonderful woman who, even while maintaining her trademark awkwardness, changed into someone who could out bullshit anyone ever since she discovered her talents of being a dialectic.

"Damn. Maybe I should stop hanging around Park during breaks."

"Maybe not. I like these Asian nuggets of wisdom and traditions." Chloe leaned in for a kiss she had been dying to give her wife.

Withered orange blossoms forgotten, Becca showed Chloe 100 ways of how much she loved her that spoke volumes about eternal love.

 **The End.**


End file.
